I Will Protect Ups, Bullying My Lady
by ranraihan03
Summary: Keluarga Uchiha hidup dalam kemewahan harta Uzumaki, namun kemunculan sang pewaris -Uzumaki Naruto- membuatnya harus kehilangan segalanya. Berniat membully gadis itu, kenapa Sasuke dan saudaranya malah bersikap Protektif tanpa sadar! Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kutukan Uchiha-Uzumaki?/ all UchihaXfemNaru/ bad sumary.
1. Chapter 1

Keluarga Uchiha hidup dalam kemewahan harta Uzumaki, namun kemunculan sang pewaris membuatnya harus kehilangan segalanya. Berniat membully gadis itu, kenapa Sasuke dan saudaranya malah bersikap Protektif tanpa sadar?! Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kutukan Uchiha-Namikaze?/ all UchihaXfemNaru/ bad sumary.

I Will Protect.. Ups, Bullying My Lady.

Chapter 1

Keempat anak Uchiha Fugaku berkumpul di satu ruangan yang sama, keempatnya saling menatap tajam dengan aura intimidasi yang membuat ruangan itu menjadi suram dan gelap.

Salah satunya mulai memutuskan kontak mata, dan mendecih kesal dengan perang dingin yang terjadi.

"cih, memangnya untuk apa si tua bangka itu menguruhku kemari. Kalau bukan karena ancamannya menarik mobil sportku, mana sudi aku bertemu kalian"omel seorang pria yang tampak paling muda di antara uchiha lainnya –Uchiha Obito.

"memangnya siapa yang sudi bertemu dengamu, Obi-ku"balas sang kakak dengan senyuman polosnya –Uchiha Sai.

Menggeram kesal, Obito memalingkan wajahnya –enggan menatap wajah sok polos Sai. "brengsek"umpat Obito.

"berhentilah mengumpat Obito, kau membuatku semakin muak"ucap pria berambut hitam dengan model muncuat kebelakang, yang sedang sibuk dengan _Smartphone_ -nya –Uchiha Sasuke.

Seorang pria yang tampak paling tua, mulai mengetuk-ketuk jamnya dengan tak sabar.

Ceklek...

Pintu kembali terbuka, menampilkan pria paruh baya berwajah datar –Uchiha's father aka Uchiha Fugaku-, "apa kita bisa mempercepat pertemuan ini, Tou-san. Aku ada meeting di kantor 30 menit lagi"jelas Uchiha Itachi tampak tak sabar.

Fugaku mengacuhkan anak sulung _workaholic_ -nya, pria itu lebih memilih mengedarkan pandangan pada keempat putranya. "apa Shisui belum datang?"tanyanya.

Obito mengumpat. Sai masih tersenyum. Itachi menggeram. Dan Sasuke terdiam.

Ceklek...

Sekali lagi pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria yang tampak urak-urakan dengan seringai yang mengembang di wajah tampannya. "Hello, Uchiha!"sapanya.

Obito mengumpat. Sai masih tersenyum. Itachi mendelik. Dan Sasuke terdiam.

Shinsui Uchiha berjalan santai menuju keempatnya, mengabaikan intimidasi yang sudah biasa ia dapatkan. Uchiha Fugaku menatap Shinsui seolah meminta penjelasa, dan pria itu mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "ini hari yang indah untuk bercinta, Tou-san"jawabnya acuh, menulai delikan tajam dari Fugaku.

"ehem"dehem Fugaku, meminta perhatian dari kelima putranya.

Apa tou-san ingin membagi warisan?, batin mereka berlima–kompak.

Berdoa dalam hati, Semoga mendapat bagian paling banyak dan lebih... cepat.

Hening...

"kalian tau kan asal usul kekayaan keluarga Uchiha?"tanya Fugaku _to the point_.

Obito memutar bola matanya malas. Sai masih tersenyum. Itachi mengangguk. Shisui mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Dan Sasuke masih terdiam.

Pria tua itu menarik napas sejenak, "otou-san telah menemukan pewaris harta Uzumaki yang sebenarnya, dan kita sebagai pelayan keluarga Uzumaki harus melayaninya dengan sebaik mungkin"ujar pria itu dalam sekali hembusan napas.

Obito mengumpat. Sai kehilangan senyumannya. Itachi mendelik. Shisui menguarkan aura suram. Dan Sasuke masih terdiam.

Mereka akan jadi babu?! Uchiha and babu?! Ough, dua kata yang tidak pantas sama sekali.

Mengabaikan reaksi aneh kelima putranya, pria paruh baya itu tampak antusias. "ah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Hime-sama"ujar Fugaku penuh haru, mengusap air di ujung matanya.

Uchiha bersaudara cengo di tempat.

Terlalu lama menjadi tuan rumah membuat ayah mereka somplak sepertinya, batin mereka kompak.

Jika pewaris Uzumaki benar-benar di temukan, artinya mereka akan kehilang semua kekayaan.

Mobil sport. Barang antik. Perusahaan. Wanita cantik. Dan kepopuleranku...

Tak bisa di biarkan, inner mereka kompak.

Memikirkan rencana, kelimanya saling mengedarkan pandangan. Menyeringa sadis dengan rencana yang ada di otak mereka.

Selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha, Uzumaki.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and cover not mine.

Warning : typos, gaje, abal, meinsetrum, dll.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang Ran baca 4 tahun silam, hanya inti ceritanya saja. judulnya love spell (mungkin).

Langsung saja...

.

.

Siapa yang tak kenal Klan Uchiha?!

Uchiha adalah salah satu jajaran klan terkenal di Jepang, memiliki kekayaan berlimpah dan keturunan yang sempurna. Terkenal dengan wajah tampan, kejeniusan otaknya, dan wajah datarnya –satu-satunya hal menyebalkan dari Uchiha, abaikan ratusan gadis yang menjerit lebay kerena itu.

Diawali dari Uchiha Fugaku, seorang pria paruh baya beranak lima. Mendiang Istrinya bernama Uchiha Mikoto telah meninggal beberapa tahun silam, meninggalkan Fugaku dan kelima putranya.

Karena kecakapannya dalam berbisnis, pria Uchiha ini juga yang telah membuat Uchiha Crop berada dalam kejayaan.

-Uchiha Itachi-

Seorang pria tampak sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen di depannya, mengabaikan seorang wanita bersurai pirang yang tampak kesal.

"tak bisakah kau menghentikan pekerjaan-mu sebentar, Itachi"rajuk Uchiha Shion –istri yang tak di anggap.

Tapi Itachi lebih memilih bercinta bersama dokumennya, daripada menghadapi Shion. Hening cukup lama, hingga Shion beranjak dengan kesal.

"selamat bercinta dengan dokumenmu, Uchiha"desis wanita itu kesal.

"tunggu.."

Shion menghentikan langkahnya, perasaan hangat mulai menjalar di dadanya. Apa Itachi muali menyadari keberadaannya, batin wanita itu.

"...jangan lupa tutup pintunya"lanjut Itachi, masih berkutat dengan dokumennya.

Braak...

"sialan!"

Dan inilah putra sulung Uchiha -Uchiha Itachi, umur 30 tahun. Direktur dari perusahan Uchiha Crop, terkenal akan sikap workaholic dan perfecsionis-nya. Pria tampan dan jenius ini sudah memiliki seorang istri yang dinikahinya demi mengembangkan perisahaan –Uchiha Shion.

Sangat mencintai perusahaannya, dan 'Tak tertarik pada wanita'.

" _Merebut perusahaan tercintaku?_

 _Langkahi dulu mayatku!"_

By : Uchiha Itachi

-Shisui Uchiha-

" _good morning, ladies_!"

"kyaa..."

Dan jeritan puluhan wanita menggema di studio, mengiringi pertunjukan musik seorang pria Uchiha yang sedang menyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan.

" _i love you all_ "ucap Shisui, mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebagai akhir spektakuler dari konsernya.

"kyaaa...".. dan para gadis itu kembali menjerit.

Berajak dari panggung Shisui berjalan menuju ruang ganti, sesekali ia menerima ucapan selamat dari para kru dan berkedip nakal pada wanita cantik yang di temuinya

Membuka ruang gantinya, Shisui bersiul nakal melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang gadis seksi, bebering di sofanya dengan baju yang hampir tebuka.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Shisui langsung menerima ajakan sensual itu, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa ia masih berada di studio. Bodo amat, toh semua orang juga tau kelakuannya.

Brakkkk...

"Uchiha-san selamat at... Waaa..."untuk ke sekian kalinya sang menejer kembali berteriak, sementara Shisui masih melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Putra kedua Uchiha –Shisui Uchiha, umur 25 tahun. Aktris dan penyanyi top, terkenal akan ke- _playboy_ -annya yang melegenda dan tak pernah menolak wanita cantik yang datang ke padanya. Seperti Uchiha pada umumnya Shinsui pun diberkahi ketampanan dan kejeniusan, ia tak suka berkomitmen dan berpikir jika wanita hanya di ciptakan untuk memuaskannya di ranjang.

Sangat tertarik pada wanita, dan me nganggap semua wanita di dunia adalah kekasihnya.

/ _Dan aku akan melayanimu_

 _Seperti aku melayani wanitaku, Hime-sama_ /

By : Uchiha Shisui

-Uchiha Sasuke-

"kyaa... lihat lagi-lagi Sasuke-kun juara pertama"

"ah, Uchiha memang hebat"

"ia juga memengangkan perlombaan Basket tempo hari"

"kyaa.. keren!"

Sasuke memakan makanan di hadapannya, namun terlinga pria itu masih awas pada setiap perkataan yang para fans-nya lontarkan. Tersenyum senang dan menyanjung dirinya, Sasuke merasa bangga.

"terkenal seperti biasanya"celetuk Shikamaru.

"Dasar Pangeran sekolah yang sok sempurna"celetuk Kiba kali ini, tampak kesal karena lagi-lagi kalah saing dengan Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan seringai mengejek, membuat emosi Kiba semakin melunjak.

Anak ke tiga Uchiha –Uchiha Sasuke, umur 17 tahun, kelas 2 SHS. Seorang pangeran sekaligus ketua OSIS di Konoha SHS, terkenal akan sikap dingin dan angkuhnya di antara para Uchiha. Selalu ingin menjadi no.1 dan mencintai popularitas yang ia miliki.

Berterima kasih pada para fans-nya karena telah melambungkan namanya. Tapi maaf, Sasuke 'membenci wanita'.

 _/No.1 + Rich = Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Menjadi pelayanmu? Go to hell!/_

By : Uchiha Sasuke

-Uchiha Sai-

Coretan tinta menghiasi kanvas, dan seorang pria tampak sibuk dengan hasil karyanya. Mengernyit heran, Sai mengalihkan pandangan pada objeknya. Seorang gadis yang sedang berpose seksi tanpa sehelai benang.

Mangkah menuju gadis yang sedang menatapnya penuh harap itu, "Sai-kun..."panggil gadis itu manja.

Sai tersenyum, "ada jerawat di pipimu"celetuk Sai, membuat wanita berambut coklat itu cengo di tempat. "kau tak bisa menutupinya, meski dengan bedak tebal yang kau gunakan"lanjutnya.

Plak.. satu tamparan untuk mulut pedasmu Sai.

Dengan geram wanita itu mengambil bajunya, dan memakainya dengan cepat.

"brengsek"umpatnya kesal, sebelum berlalu dari ruangan Sai.

Menghiruakan panas di pipinya, jari Sai menari-nari di layar HP-nya. "aku membutuhkanmu hari ini Ebina-chan. Dan aku janji kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan setelah kau membantuku"

Anak ke empat Uchiha -Uchiha Sai, umur 16 tahun, kelas 1 SHS. Pelukis terkenal di usia muda, terkanal akan perkataan sadis dan senyumannya. Sai juga memiliki wajah tampan dan otak yang jenius, dia sering menanfaatkan wanita cantik dari salah satu fansnya untuk menjadi objek lukisan yang eum.. bugil. Sangat menyenangi barang-barang berseni dan antik.

Tertarik pada wanita yang bermanfaat baginya.

/ _Barang-barang antikku tercinta.._

 _Mungkin, menjadikanmu barang antik bukan ide yang buruk, Hime-sama._ /

By : Sai Uchiha

-Uchiha Obito-

Sebuah mobil sport melaju kencang bagaikan angin di arena balap, melewati garis finish dengan sorakan kemenangan.

Obito tersenyum bangga dengan kemenangan yang ia dapatkan. Darah Uchihanya bergejolak dalam _trace_ balap.

"kau hebat, Obito"puji teman se-geng-nya.

"hn"

"BOS!"panggil seseorang, mengalihkan atensi Obito. Dilihatnya salah satu anak buahnya yang tampak babak belur, membuat Obito mengernyit.

"Anak JHS timur menghajar kami"jelas anak buahnya, sesuai dengan tebakan Obito.

"tulang di balas tulang... mata di balas mata..."desisi Obito sok puitis, melakukan sebuah gerakan –semua gengnya berkumpul. "ayo kita berpesta"ajaknya, di balas sorakan gembira.

Dan Obito melaju dengan mobil sport-nya menuju meja pertempuran.

Pura bungsu Uchiha -Uchiha Obito, umur 14 tahun, kelas 2 JHS. Bercita-cita menjadi pembalap dan memiliki geng yang terkenal di wilayahnya, terkenal paling brandalan di antara saudaranya. Meski memiliki wajah tampan dan otak jenius, Obito lebih memilih menjadi seorang brandalan dari pada pangeran di sekolahnya, memiliki banyak fans tapi tak ada yang berani mendekatinya –terlalu takut mungkin.

Dan soal wanita. Wanita? Apa itu wanita?

/ _Menjadikanku pelayan?_

 _Yeah, setelah aku menggilasmu dalam arena balap_ /

By : Uchiha Obito

-Uchiha's Brothers-

Dan kini kelima orang luar biasa itu bersekongkol untuk membully sang pewaris agar pergi dari kehidupan mereka.

Lantas apa yang akan terjadi pada sang pewaris kelak?

-lol-

Jaman dahulu kala, terjadi perselisihan besar si Konoha. Yaitu antara klan Uchiha dan Klan Uzumaki - kerabat dari Senju Harashima. Entah masalah apa yang membuat kedua klan itu berselisih.

Maka atas keputusan sang ketua Klan–aka Uchiha Madara-, Klan Uchiha memutuskan untuk melakukan penyerangan terhadap klan Uzumaki. Terjadi pertarungan hebat antara kedua klan, sampai perang di menangkan oleh klan Uzumaki. Sebagai hukuman atas apa yang terjadi, maka Klan Uchiha di kutuk akan melayani Klan Uzumaki selamanya.

Setelah itu klan Uchiha menjadi para pelayan Uzumaki tanpa sadar, namun beberapa tahun silam terjadi pembataian terhadap seluruh klan Uzumaki oleh orang tak dikenal. Karena menganggap seluruh anggota klan Uzumai telah tiada maka harta warisan mereka di berikan kepada Klan Uchiha.

Setelah itu seluruh klan Uchiha mengurus semua aset Uzumaki dan mengembangkannya sampai sekarang..."

Dan begitulah akhir dari cerita Fugaku yang sontak membuat kelima anaknya cengo.

"Madara sialan"umpat mereka kesal – berdoa dalam hati semoga kakek tua itu tak tenang di alam sana.

"lalu mana gadis itu, tou-san?"tanya Itachi, saling memberi pandang pada keempat saudaranya yang menyeringai.

"silahkan masuk..."

Siap-siap saja kau...

"... Uzumaki-sama"

... hidup di neraka Uchiha...

Ceklek...

"Uzumaki Naruto desu..."

... hime-sama. Wait, HIME-SAMA?!

Seorang gadis berambut pirang gadis imulai menapilkan dirinya, mata shapirnya memandang sekitar.

Deg.

Dan kelimanya langsung berjalan menuju gadis manis bergaun putih yang tersenyum ramah itu.

"selamat datang, Hime-sama. Itachi Uchiha desu"sapa Itachi, menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium tangan kanan Naruto.

"kami menunggu.. Shisui Uchiha desu"ujar Shisui, menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium tangan kiri Naruto.

"...untuk melayani anda...Uchiha Obito desu"tangan Obito melingkar di tubuh Naruto sebelah kiri, dan mencium pipi kirinya.

"..jadi bersiap-siaplah, hime-sama... Uchiha Sai desu"tangan Sai melingkar di tubuh Naruto sebelah kanan, dan mencium pipi kanannya.

Dari belakang tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggang Naruto, "untuk hidup bersama dengan Uchiha... Uchiha Sasuke desu"ucapnya lembut di telinga Naruto.

"eh?"

"NANI?!"

Bukan teriakan Naruto.

.

.

.

Tbc or no?

Jumpa lagi dengan Ran di fic baru. \\(^o^)/

Tiba-tiba Ran pengen bikin Naru!Harem gitu. Eh pas keingetan sebuah manga yang Ran baca 4 tahun silam, Love spell (entah siapa pengarangnya). Jadilah cerita ini.

Beda dengan di manga, karena Ran cuman terinspirasi. Lagian Ran juga gak terlalu inget jalan ceritanya dan cuman ngambil -kutukan keluarga – Butler-master – udah itu doang.

Rasanya gereget pengen jadiin Uchiha Babu gitu. #digetok Uchiha

Jadi kalo mau lanjut...

Review, please?


	2. Who Bullying Now?

I Will Protect.. Ups, Bullying My Lady.

Chapter 2 : Who Bullying Now?

Bugh.. .bugh... bugh... bugh... bugh...

"Aaarg..."kelima putra Uchiha itu mengerang kesakitan, membuat pelukannya terlepas dari sang hime yang terdiam -bingung.

Dengan sigap Fugaku mengamankan Nona-nya, tubuhnya memasang posisi siaga dengan shinai di tangannya –siap untuk menyerang siapa saja yang berani menyentuh Nona-nya. "Tenang, Uzumaki-sama. Hamba akan berusaha melindungi anda."ucapnya protektif, membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

Priit...

Fugaku meniup peluit dengan keras, hingga sedetik kemudian seorang pria bersurai siver berpakaian _butler_ datang.

"Ada yang anda butuhkan, Uchiha-sama?"tanya penuh hormat.

Fugaku menatap Kakashi serius. "Amankan, Uzumaki-sama. Aku akan mengurus sesuatu terlebih dahulu."jelasnya, dan Kakashi hanya mengangguk patuh sebelum kemudian membawa Naruto pergi seperti titah Fugaku.

Setelah meresa cukup aman, akhirnya pria paruh baya itu menghelai napas lega.

Akhirnya nona-nya aman dari ancaman para serigala –para pria- di hadapannya. Tapi...Tunggu! Bukankah tadi ia menitipkan Nona-nya pada Kakashi?!

Kakashi + icha icha = Pria + mesum = Serigala + Nona-nya = Bahaya...

Bahaya?!

ASTAGA!

"UZUMAKI-SAMAAA..."teriak Fugaku menggelegar di mension Uchiha, berlari kencang di koridor menuju Nona-nya.

Uchiha bersaudara cengok di tempat.

Abaikan fakta, jika mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama beberapa detik yang lalu.

Mungkin pukulan Fugaku membuat kelimanya amnesia.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and cover not mine.

Warning : typos, OOC, gaje, abal, meinsetrum, dll.

Note : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik berjudul "Love Spell".

Langsung saja...

.

.

.

"Batalkan semua jadwal hari ini!"ucap Itachi mutlak, sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon sepihak. Memang siapa yang akan membantah Uchiha, pikirnya PD.

Kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang keluarga, menghelai napas panjang saat menyadari jika suasana semakin menegang dari terakhir kali ia meninggalkan ruangan. Berusaha mengabaikan semua orang yang menatapnya tajam, Uchiha sulung ini memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Sai –satu-satunya orang yang memberikan senyuman kepadanya.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan urusanmu, Nii-san?"tanya Sai.

"Hn."

"Syukurlah, aku hanya tak ingin kau menghambat kami terlalu lama."ucapnya merdu, menuai decakan kesal dari Itachi.

Sial, mereka sama saja, batinnya kesal menyadari ucapan Sai yang menyidirnya.

Uchiha Fugaku berdeham, seolah meminta perhatian kelimanya. "Jadi apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?"tanya _to the point_.

"Siapa gadis sialan itu sebenarnya?"

"Jelaskan kenapa dia tidak tunduk pada pesonaku? Astaga?! Gadis macam apa yang tak meleleh melihat seorang Shisui Uchiha."

"Dan... kenapa kami berlaku konyol seperti itu?!"

"Termasuk, Otou-san."

"Apa aku boleh melukisnya?! Ia terlihat mengagumkan, aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan lembut kulitnya di bibirku."

Kembali berdeham, Fugaku mulai memuka mulut untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan putranya. "Jaga mulutmu, Obito."ancam Fugaku, merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan putra bungsunya dan Obito memutuskan untuk bungkam. "Naruto-sama adalah putri dari Uzumaki Kushina-sama –satu-satunya keluarga Uzumaki yang selamat dari pembantaian dan menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu."mengambil napas sejenak, raut pria tua itu tampak sedih.

"Akh, Kushina-sama hamba tak dapat membayangkan bertapa menyedihkannya kehidupan anda..bla..bla.."

Gah.. dia mulai lagi, batin kelimanya jengah.

Menghapus jejak air di ujung matanya, Fugaku kembali bersikap cool. "Itulah kutukan keluarga Uchiha-Uzumaki. Kalian akan bersikap protektif tanpa sadar saat melihat langsung mata seorang Uzumaki."jelasnya, mengalihkan pandangan pada Sai, pria paruh baya itu kembali bersikap lebay.

"Uzumaki-sama memang mengagumkan, Sai. Tapi, Tidak. Kau tidak boleh melukisnya."ancam Fugaku, memberikan _deatglare_ -nya pada Sai. "Terlebih dengan lukisan bugilmu itu. Sampai matipun Tou-san tak akan membiarkannya. Dan hapus jejak Uzumaki-sama di bibir kalian."desisnya.

Uchiha bersaudara cengok –lagi.

"Tapi, Tou-san. Ini.. ini tak masuk akal?!"bantah Itachi, mementingkan logikanya.

"Iya, benar. Tak mungkin kami para Uchiha tunduk seperti itu."tambah Sasuke, merasa harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha terluka.

"Terlebih, dia tak terpesona olehku."Shisui ikut menambahkan, menolak kenyataan jika ada gadis yang tak terpengaruh akan pesona Uchiha-nya.

"Sialan. Mana mungkin Uchiha Obito kalah oleh seorang wanita. Ini pasti _genjutsu._ "Obito ikut nimbrung rupanya –dan tempak lebih frustasi dibanding ke-empatnya.

Melirik pada Sai, Fugaku menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Sai tersenyum. Matanya menatap serius, menunggu apa yang akan Sai katakan.

"Dan.. apa sekarang aku boleh melukisnya?!"

Bugh...

Ujung shinai milik Fugaku kembali mendarat di kepala Sai.

Demi kolor pink Uchiha Madara?! Apa-apaan si muka pucat itu, batin ke-empatnya kompak.

-lol-

Naruto menyesap teh di cangkirnya, menaruhnya kembali dengan anggun, gadis itu tersenyum lembut pada Fugaku. "Uchiha-san tidak perlu khawatir..."ucapnya menenangkan, "Aku baik-baik saja selama tinggal di sana. Lagipula, _Danna-sama_ menjagaku dengan baik."

Fugaku mengangguk patuh, meski dalam hati ia tak rela.

Membiarkan Nona-nya tinggal bersama pria lain?! Itu meruntuhkan harga dirinya sebagai pelayan setia Uzumaki. "Ha-hamba pantas mati, Uzumaki-samaaa..."teriak Fugaku dramatis, mengarahkan katana pada jantungnya.

"Hentikan!"

Tersentak dengan kelakuan nekat pria tua di hadapannya, Naruto refleks berteriak. Hingga Fugaku membatalkan aksinya, mata pria itu menatap Hime-nya penuh haru.

Akh, kebaikan Uzumaki-sama memang tak dapat di ragukan.

Naruto menghelai napas lega, sedikit _drop_ dengan kelakuan ekstrim pria tua di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Uzumaki-sama. Hamba berhutang nyawa pada anda."

Naruto hanya mengangguk kaku –tak tau harus bereaksi apa. " _Ha'i_. Hmm... Uchiha-san, apa kelima pria tadi adalah putra anda?"tanya Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Fugaku mengangguk. " _Ha'i,_ Uzumaki-sama. Mereka adalah putra saya dengan mendiang istri saya –Uchiha Mikoto. Putra pertama hamba bernama Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, Sai, dan yang terakhir adalah Obito."jelas Fugaku.

Naruto menyelipkan helaian rambut pirangnya seraya tersenyum. "Anda pasti sangat menyayangi kelimanya."

"Ya, mereka adalah peninggalan berharga dari mendiang istri hamba."Fugaku balas tersenyum, hingga wajahnya memucat saat teringat kelakuan kelima putranya terhadap sang Nona tadi.

Dan sekali lagi Naruto di buat syok saat Fugaku kembali mengarahkan ujung katanya pada jantungnya. "Hamba pantas mati atas kelancanga kelima putra hamba, Uzumaki-sama."

"Tolong, Hentikan!"

Astaga ada apa dengan pria tua ini?! batin Naruto _drop_ -lagi. -_-"

-lol-

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"tanya Obito serius, tak ingin terjebak lebih lama bersama kelimanya.

Terlebih setelah Uchiha Fugaku –ayahnya- mernyuruh kelimanya untuk menginap di mension Uchiha.

"Bisa kau diam, Obito. Apa kau tak bisa lihat jika aku sedang berpikir?! Setidaknya bantu aku dengan otak jeniusmu itu."Ucap Itachi kesal, terlebih saat mengingat tumpukan dokumen-dokumen di meja kerjanya.

Aih.. My Lovely Doku-chan.

"Itachi-nii benar, Obito-kun. Sebaiknya kau gunakan otak jenius-mu itu. Ah, atau mungkin otakmu memang sudah berkarat karena kegiatan tak bergunamu itu, Obito-kun."Sai kembali dengan ucapan dan senyum menyebalkannya.

Obito menggeram kesal –berusaha untuk tak memukul wajah sok polos kakaknya. "Dasar Sai brengsek."umpatnya kesal.

"Kau lebih brengsek, Obito-kun."

"Sialan."

"Bisa kalian diam."Sasuke membuka mulut, merasa jengah dengan tingah kekanakan kedua adiknya. Matanya men- _deatglere_ Obito yang menunduk dan Sai yang balas tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah meliki rencana, Nii-san?"tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

Sejujurnya Sasuke pun memiliki beribu-ribu rencana gila nan jahat di otak jeniusnya, namun memikirkan kemungkinan campur tangan seorang Uchiha Fugaku terhadapa sang Hime –tentu Sasuke kembali berpikir ulang.

Itachi menarik napas panjang, mengacak surai hitam panjangnya frustasi. "Astaga?! Hal ini membuatku gila!"teriaknya frustasi.

Shisui tampak paling santai di antara kelimanya, bola mata onixnya memutar malas melihat kelakuan ke-empat saudaranya. "Ayolah, kita harus selesaikan masalah ini pada malam ini juga. Kalian tak ingin melihatku onani hanya karena tak dapat bercinta, bukan?"

"Kau menjijikan sekali, Shisui-nii."komen Sai sarkastik.

"Tutup mulutmu, Shisui." –Itachi.

" _Bastard._ "-Obito.

"Kau dan kebiasaan burukmu, Nii-san." –Sasuke.

Shisui mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "Ayolah, kalian terlalu kaku terhadap wanita. Lagipula Sai, aku yakin kau pun sering melakukannya."

"Tapi tak sesering dan se- _bastard_ kau, Nii-san."balas Sai.

"Bisakah kalian menghentikan pembicaraan aneh ini dan kembali ke masalah utama?"tuntuk Itachi jengah.

"Ayolah, _Aniki_. Aku yakin kau bahkan belum menyentuh Shion-nee selama pernikahan kalian."

" _Shut up_ , Shisui!"teriak Itachi kesal, yang berhasil membuat Shisui bungkam.

Obito semakin merasa tidak enak dengan aura di ruangan ini, tubuhnya bergerak gusar, terlebih saat keempat kakaknya kembali berpikir serius –hingga asap keluar dari kepala mereka.

Atas nama harga dirinya sebagai pemimpin geng brandalan terkemuka, akhirnya Obito membuka mulut. "Aku ingin memberi ide!"Ucapnya sedikit berteriak, meminta perhatian keempat saudaranya.

Meneguk ludahnya sendiri, Obito tak pernah merasa segugup ini saat keempat saudaranya menatapnya serius. "Jika kita tak bisa mengeluarkan gadis itu, bagaiaman jika kita membiarkannya keluar dengan sendirinya."Usul Obito.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Maksudmu?"tanyanya –entah kenapa otak jeniusnya sama sekali tak berfungsi saat ini.

Obito bersidekap angkuh, merasa punya kendali atas keempatnya. Dengan santai, ia berjalan ke tengah-tengah keempatnya. "Kita _bully_ gadis itu dan tunjukkan siapa tuannya di sini. Kita buat dia tersiksa, hingga akhirnya gadis itu pergi dan tak akan menginjakkan kakinya lagi di mension Uchiha."jelasnya berapi-api.

Shisui menepuk dahinya."Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku?!".

Obito menyeringai penuh kemenangan, mata onixnya mengobservasi satu-persatu reaksi saudaranya. Sai yang tersenyum, Sasuke yang mengangguk, dan Itachi yang terdiam.

"Benar-benar karakter seorang Uchiha Obito."komentar Sai.

Sasuke menyeringai dengan berbagai rencana di otaknya. "Kau benar."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kemungkinan 'si pengangguk'?"tanya Itachi seruis, mengutip bagian 'si penggangu' sebagai samaran untuk nama ayahnya –membuat ketiganya ikut menatap Obito serius.

Seringai di wajah Obito bertambah lebar. "Tentu kalian tak akan sebodoh itu, hingga tertangkap oleh 'si penganggu', bukan? Atau mungkin kalian tak mampu melakukannya?! Jika begitu, bersiap-siaplah menjadi pengecut."

Keempatnya mengernyit tak suka, merasa di remehkan oleh adik bungsu mereka.

"Kau meragukan kemampuan seorang Uchiha?"Ucap keempatnya kompak.

"Jadi kalian setuju?"tanya Obito, menatap keempatnya secara bergantian.

Shisui tampak antusias, mengusap surai hitamnya ia dengan penuh gaya. "Ah, Uchiha Shisui. Setuju. Menurutku ini akan menarik."matanya melirik keempat saudaranya yang lain.

"Kau memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku, Nii-san."timpal Sai sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kau tau ikut, Sasuke-nii. Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah kehilangan Ke-Uchiha-an-mu, Nii-san?"Sai mulai memanas-manasi.

"Tutup mulut busukmu, Sai. Aku ikut."Jawab Sasuke tak suka.

"Itachi?"

Putra sulung Uchiha itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Memikirkan keuntungan dan kerugaian yang akan ia dapatkan. Menghelai napas sejenak, Itachi mulai membuak mulut. "Terserah."jawabnya acuh.

Obito berdehem, "Baiklah, jika sudah begini. Maka permainan resmi di mulai."Ucap Obito akhirnya.

Kelimanya menyeringai dengan rencana di masing-masing otaknya.

'Bersiap-siaplah, Hime-sama.'

-lol-

Kakashi melangkah penuh wibawa menuju kamar Naruto, kemudian mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna coklat di hadapannya.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Uzumaki-sama! Fugaku-sama menyuruh hamba untuk menjemput anda untuk makan malam."ucap Kakashi dari balik pintu.

" _HA'I_!"

Crieett...

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang. Gadis itu terus tersenyum senang, memikirkan acara makan malamnya. Menggenggam rok berwarna _soft_ pinknya erat, Naruto tampak sangat gugup.

Kakashi melirik gadis di sampingnya, dan menyadari kegugupan yang Naruto alami. "Anda tampak sangat gugup, Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mengangguk semangat. "Hu'um! Ini adalah makan malam pertama bersama keluarga baruku. Aku sangat senang sekali. Terlebih anggota keluarga Uchiha tampak sangat ramah tadi siang."jelas gadis itu polos sambil tersenyum cerah.

' _Kawaiii_...'batin Kakashi gemas melihat pipi chubby Naruto, meski ia sedikit miris dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya akan keluarga Uchiha –terlebih nona-nya ini tampak sangat amat polos sekali.

Menahan gejolak untuk tak menculik mahluk imut satu ini, Kakashi hanya balas tersenyum dengan mata sipitnya.

" _Ohayou, Jii-san_."Sapa Naruto pada Fugaku yang sudah _stand by_ di tempatnya.

Pria tua itu berdiri dan menunduk hormat pada Naruto bersama beberapa pelayan–membuat beberpa pelayan mengernyit heran dengan kelakuan tuan mereka. "O.. _Ohayou_ , Uzumaki-sama."balasnya gugup, terlebih saat mendengar _Hime_ -nya memanggilnya ' _jii-san'_.

Ugh, jiwa pembokat Fugaku serasa melayang.

Kakashi menarikkan kursinya untuk tempat duduk Naruto. Mata shapire Naruto tak mendapati anggota keluarga yang lain. "Kemana kelima putramu, _Jii-san_?"tanya Naruto heran.

Fugaku langsung menatap tajam pelayan di sampingnya, seolah berkata –Kemana-Kelima-serigala-buas-itu.

Membuat si pelayan gugup, "E.. _Etto_ , Tuan muda mengatakan tak ingin makan malam."jawabnya sambil menunduk dalam.

Fugaku menghelai napas, melirik pada sang Hime yang tampak menunduk kecewa.

Jleb...

Semua menatap ngeri Fugaku yang menancapkan pisaunya pada meja, aura membunuh menguar di sekitar tubuh pria itu.

'Berani sekali kalian membuat Uzumaki-sama kecewa. Bersiap-siap sajalah putraku, akan kubuat kalian menyesal...'batin Fugaku dengan rencana sadisnya.

Kini perang antara anak dan ayah di mulai...

-lol-

"Hiii..."

"Ada apa dengan kau, Obito?"tanya Itachi heran.

Obito mengendikkan bahunya tak yakin. "Entah. Bulu kudukku tiba-tiba meremang."

"Itu mungkin hanya imajinasi-mu. Lagipula sepertinya rencana pertama kita berhasil."

"Yeah, kau benar, Itachi-Nii."Sai mengangguk setuju.

"Dengan menyiratkan penolakkan secara tidak langsung, akan menambah beban mental si korban."jelas Sasuke.

Shisui tersenyum bangga. "Sudah kubilang, ini akan sangat menarik."

Hening...

Kelimanya tiba-tiba terdiam, entah kenapa bulu kuduk mereka ikut meremang.

Semoga saja tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi, batin kelimanya kompak.

-lol-

Itachi mulai membuka matanya. Berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya, Itachi mulai meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya –yang sungguh bisa membuat ratusan gadis menjerit saat melihat tubuh toplesnya yang masih 'suci' saat ini.

Sudah kebiasaannya untuk bangun pagi hari, hingga Itachi tak membutuhkan pelayan untuk membangunkannya. Menggunakan sebuah kaos, _sixpack_ di tubuhnya masih tercetak jelas di balik kaos berwarna hitam itu.

Mengeryit heran, Itachi merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

'Kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang disini? Tapi...apa?'

-lol-

Suasana sarapan di meja keluarga Uchiha berbeda dari biasanya. Sasuke, Sai dan Obito, melengguh sakit dengan benjolan di kepala mereka saat Fugaku berusaha membangunkan anak-anaknya dengan shinai –cara yang cukup ekstrim untuk membangunkan seseorang.

Itachi dan Shisui bersyukur dengan kebiasaan bangun pagi mereka –setidaknya keduanya behasil selamat dari pukulan cinta Shinai Fugaku.

"Kenapa Otou-san yang membangunkan kami semua? Bukankah seharusnya itu tugas para pelayan?"tanya Itachi heran.

Obito mengangguk setuju. "Dan kemana semua pelayan sialan itu."gumamnya kesal.

Fugaku menyesal kopi di cangkirnya. "Tou-san meliburkan mereka semua."

Perkataan singkat yang cukup membuat kelima putranya syok.

" _What The Fuck_?!"Obito mengumpat.

Sai kehilangan senyumannya pagi ini. "Obito-kun, tolong bangunkan aku. Ini pasti mimpi."Ucapnya tak percaya.

Itachi memijit pelipisnya pusing, menyadari kejanggalannya di pagi tadi. "Sudah kuduga..."

 _Mood_ Sasuke semakin memburuk. "Yang benar saja, Otou-san?"protesnya tak terima.

"Lalu siapa yang akan membersihkan cairan cintaku semalam?"tanya Shisui _absurd_ , menuai delikan tak suka dari kelima Uchiha lainnya.

Shisui dan kemesumannya...

"Menjijikan.."Kelimanya berdesis kompak, hingga Shisui hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati –merasa kalah.

Hening...

Fugaku berdehem sejenak. "Itu semua benar. Karena mulai hari ini Tou-san akan mengajarkan langsung pelajaran 'Kepelayanan Ala Uchiha' kepada kalian."Jelas Fugaku berapi-api.

Ayah mereka pasti sudah gila, batin kelimanya horror.

Fugaku kembali membuka mulut. "Kalian juga akan Tou-san tunjuk sebagai Guru sekaligus pelayan pribadi, Uzumaki-sana. Tou-san tidak menerima penolakan. Dan jangan berani-berani menganggu, Uzumaki-sama."Titah Fugaku mutlak dengan ancama sebagai penutup, tangan pria itu memegang shinai kesayangannya sambil menyeringai seram.

Wajah kelimanya semakin pucat.

Sepertinya Uchiha Fugaku memang sudah benar-benar gila.

Oke, siapa yang di _bully_ sekarang?

-lol-

Ceklek...

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka, menampilkan Obito dengan pakaian _buttler_ -nya. "Sialan, pakaian macam apa ini."umpatnya kesal.

"Hufff..."

Remaja berumur 14 tahun itu menatap tajam pada Shisui yang menahan tawa. "Jangan menertawakanku, Mahluk _Hentai_! Kau juga memakai baju yang sama, _Baka_!"teriaknya kesal, tangannya mencengkram kerah baju Shisui.

Shisui mangacungkan dua jarinya –berdamai. Dengan santai ia mulai membenarkan kerah bajunya. "Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda, Obito."celetuknya acuh.

Sai duduk tenang di sofa, matanya melirik pada Sasuke yang sedang menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan baju buttler berwarna hitam. "Sasuke-nii tampak sangat cocok dengan pakaian itu."Pujinya tulus, membuat pria dengan rambut model mencuat itu menoleh.

"Kau yakin?"Mata onix Sasuke tampak berbinar antusias.

Sai mengangguk menyakinkan. "Tentu. Kita tampak seperti seorang _host_ dibangdingkan _buttler_."jawab Sai jujur, menuai delikan tajam dari Sasuke dan Obito –sementara Shisui mengacungkan jempolnya setuju.

Ceklek...

Sekali lagi pintu ruang ganti terbuka, menampilakan Itachi dengan pakaian _buttler_ -nya yang rapi. Rambut panjangnya ia kucirkan rapi, layaknya para butler pada umumnya. Berbeda dengan keempat saudaranya, Itachi tampak paling niat dalam pekerjaan ini –Obito bahkan masih memakai kacamatanya.

"Bersiaplah. Perang baru akan di mulai hari ini."Ucap Itachi tegas.

-lol-

"Tugas pertama kalian pagi ini adalah membangunkan, Uzumaki-sama."Titah Fugaku, pria tua itupun sama memakai pakaian _buttler_ -nya.

" _Hai_."jawab kelima anaknya kompak.

Keempatnya berjalan menuju kamar Naruto dengan aura membunuh. Sementara Fugaku mengawasi dari belakang.

"Lakukan dengan benar apa yang telah Tou-san ajarkan tadi."Ancam Fugaku dengan shinai di tangannya. Membuat _Uchiha's Brother_ meneguk ludahnya kompak.

"Siapa yang akan melakukannya?"tanya Itachi, melirik keempat adiknya.

Obito maju untuk pertama kalinya –biarlah ia berkorban pertama untuk kali ini. Tanganya bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu sang hime.

Tok..Brakk..Brakk...Brakk...

"BANGUN PEMALAS! INI SUDAH PAGI!"teriakn Obito kesal –layaknya ibu tiri.

Itachi menepuk dahinya. Sasuke cengo di tempat. Shisui hampir saja tertawa. Dan Sai tersenyum.

'Dasar Obito Baka'batin keempatnya kompak.

Bugh...

Satu pukulan cinta untuk Obito.

"Arggg..."teriak Obito kesakitan.

"Lakukan dengan benar."Ucap Fugaku dengan suara mendesis, memasang posisi siap bertempur dengan Shinai di tangannya.

Shisui melonggarkan pita di lehernya, kemudian melangkah maju –sementara Obito melangkah mundur sambil menggerutu kesal. Tangannya mengutuk pintu sang hime anggun.

Tok..tok..tok..

Persis seperti yang Fugaku ajarkan.

"Ma-suk.."respon suara parau di sebrang.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Shisui lantas membuka pintu.

Wajah Shisui tiba-tiba memerah padam. Hingga...

Crooot...

"Astaga Shisui-nii kau mimisan?!"ucap Sai kaget melihat Shisui tepar di tempat.

Keempatnya lantas masuk karena penasaran.

"Hoam.. _Ohayou_.."Sapa seorang gadis, masih berada di atas tempat tidurnya, rambut pirangnya berantakan dan tubuhnya tak dibalut sehelai benangpun.

Satu kata untukmu Naruto...Seksi.

Croot..croot...croot...croot...

 _Uchiha's brother_ tepat di tempat.

.

.

.

TBC?

Jumpa lagi dengan Ran di Chap 2. \\(^o^)/

Semoga puas dan terhibur dengan Chap ini...

Gomen ne Ran baru bisa Up ff ini sekarang. ('/ ')

Hoho..Siksaan untuk Uchiha's brother akan di mulai di chap depan...#digetokUchihaBersaudara

Di chap ini interaksi antara Naru dan Uchiha's brother masih sedikit. Dan untuk reader yang bertanya pair utamanya. ('o')/ Tadda! Mereka semua pair utamanya (-_-" Niat bener nih anak bikin reserve Harem). Ran gak tega kalau harus ngasih Naru ke satu orang T.T.

Untuk yang minta Up cepet, gomen Ran mungkin tak bisa mengabulkannya. Soalnya bikin cerita harem itu susah banget –yang Author rasakan- karena Ran ingin Uchiha's brother beneran suka sama Naru bukan karena kutukan –emangnya enak cinta karena di pelet.

#abaikan

Maaf Ran tidak membalas riview kalian, tapi Ran sangat berterima kasih atas dukungan dan sarannya.

\\(^o^)/

Ran minta kritik dan sarannya dari reader sekalian.

RnR, please?


End file.
